Just an ordinary day?
by confusinglifestory
Summary: What happens when a young girl finds herself in... Symphonia? AND helping the group defeat Mithos again? Ha.
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying writing again. I haven't written in a while, so my skills are pretty bad. Read only if you want, and stop if you get bored, and then don't flame me because you hate my fic. P I'll update if you like chapter one! Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the stuff I mention throughout this entire story, just so I don't have to say it again and again.

* * *

Chapter one

This wasn't just an ordinary day, no, this was the day Marisa got to see Bridge To Terabithia. She ran into the movie theatre, dragging her parents by their coats. She ran to the popcorn counter, waiting impatiently for her parents to get the money out and buy. She had already seen the movie the day before with friends, but that didn't matter at all. She loved this movie more than anything. Especially because the lead role was Josh Hutcherson, the hottest actor in the world.

After the movie, Marisa happily skipped around the theatre. She pulled her iPod from her pocket, looking down at her worn Converse. She and her parents began walking through the parking lot to their car. Marisa was listening to Panic! At The Disco as they drove home.

"Dad." She mumbled, pausing her iPod. She was very close to her parents, and quite spoiled.

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Umm... When can I get the ToS mangas from eBay?" She smiled cutely.

"I don't know." He looked back at driving.

ToS stood for Tales of Symphonia, only the best video game in the world. She was very obsessed with it, though she didn't play much anymore since she beat it like 3 times.

When the car pulled into her driveway, she opened the door and ran out, up the stairs and waited at the door for her dad to unlock it. He did, and she ran two feet in, kicked off her sneakers, and threw her coat onto the couch. Into the dining room, into the living room, up the steps, and ta-da! She was in her room. She turned the stereo to Z100 and pulled her hair back. She turned the gamecube (with ToS in it) on and grabbed her controller. She laid down on her bed, stomach down, looking at the screen.

"Any day now." She waited for the screen to change from black. Waited. Waited. Waited. "WHATS GOING ON!!!" She exclaimed, and threw a pillow at the TV. POOF. Something happened. She didn't know what, but something happened. Twirly, whirly, spinny...

She awoke from.. a sleep, as she assumed, and looked around. Okay, she was looking up. At a sky. A sky?...

"WHERE AM I?!?!" She threw herself up, freaking out. "NOOOO! DID I DIE!? WHERE AM I?!?!?"

She looked around. Left, right, down. Down. There was... a dagger! She picked it up, looking at it curiously. Then she heard a loud BOOM! and she fell back. She threw the dagger and it landed all the way over there --

"What the hell was that..." She sat up and looked in the direction of the noise. A short, blonde kid was staring at her.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." She raised an eyebrow.

"Let me help you up." He offered her a hand.

"Thanks." She stood up, and studied his face. He looked VERY familiar.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Marisa... What's yours?"

"Mithos."

It was as if time stopped for a moment.

"M-Mithos?" She stuttered. Okay, this was odd, but ... awesome.

"Yes..." He gave her a strange look.

"And where am I?" She looked around once again.

"Oh, this is just the outskirts of Iselia. We're actually closer to Mizuho, that way." He pointed to a small village.

"SAY WHAA." Her jaw dropped. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, running in the direction of Mizuho and waving her arms in the air.

"Okkayyyy..." Mithos waited until she was out of sight, then took out angel wings and flew away.

Marisa ran into Mizuho, and fell flat on her face when she tripped on a rock.

"GAH! THIS ISN'T MY DAY!" She pushed herself up and dusted her jeans. "I just wanna know what the hell is going onnnn!!" She complained to herself, walking through a very familiar town. Dammit, this was Mizuho.

There were a few villagers that noticed the girl wandering around quite angrily, and sent reports to the Chief. This chief's name was Sheena. Sheena Fujibayashi. Sheena walked out of her little hut-house-thing and approached Marisa.

"Miss? Are you a traveler?" The voice was oh-so familiar, like so many things in this village.

Marisa turned around, and her jaw dropped at the sight of Sheena. "You.. you.. you.."

Then to add onto things, a very smexy red-head walked up behind Sheena. At this point, Marisa couldn't take much more, and dropped.

"Oh shoot. She fainted!!" Sheena panicked and picked her up.

"HI SHEENA!" Zelos yelled into her ear.

"ZELOS!" Sheena screamed, startled.

"Whatcha got there?" He poked Marisa.

"An unconscious girl, what's it look like, idiot?" Sheena, annoyed, walked back to her hut-house-thing.

"Oooohhh.. Who is she?"

"I don't know.. she just wandered into the village..." Sheena sighed, putting Marisa onto a bed.

This was one hell of a situation for Marisa, so when she woke up about 30 minutes later, she kept her eyes closed and listened to Sheena and Zelos's conversation.

"I'm not gonna do that with you!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Fineeeee, my volumptuous hunny 3" Zelos grinned.

"YOU PERV! DON'T CALL ME THAT." She sighed, and sat down next to Marisa. "Are you awake yet?" She poked her.

"Ahhh that tickles...!" She giggled.

"Hey Sheena. How long has it been since we killed that little twerp?" Zelos asked, counting on his fingers.

"Only a few months. Why?"

"NOO! HE'S BACK!" Marisa shouted.

"...?" Sheena and Zelos both looked at her like she was crazy, which she was.

"Mithos is back!" She grinned.

* * *

Ah. Sorry that's sorta short. Hehe, it stinks, I'll try to make chapter 2 better, if I get any reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kay! Finally gonna write chapter 2!! Well, here goes!

* * *

"Mithos is what?" Sheena looked at the girl.

"Back." Marisa smiled.

"This little brat is lying. We don't even know her!" Zelos sighed.

"I'm not lying, Zelos!" She looked at him.

"WOAH How'd you know my name?!" He backed away.

"I be psychic...!" She mumbled.

"Uh-huh. Now who are you and what business do you have in Mizuho?" Sheena asked.

"I am Marisa! And... I really don't know why I'm here. Or how I'm here. Or if this is even real." She made an 'I'm thinking' face.

"Oookay, this little chick is crazy." Zelos ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeahh!!" She giggled.

"SHEENA!!" A random voice called. The voice ran into the hut-house-thing and tripped over the air. Who might she be? Oh, of course, our favorite dumb blonde! (No offense to blondes, I am blonde inside!)

"Oh, Colette..." Sheena helped her up. "How's Lloyd?"

"He's doing fine... I hope he gets better soon..." Colette's smile turned to a frown.

"Hey, my little angel!" Zelos waved.

"What's wrong with Lloyd? Is he okay?" Marisa got concerned.

"He just has a really bad cold. Do you know him?" Colette tilted her head to the side.

"Ummm sorta." The 3 looked at her. "Whaaatttt?!"

"Explain yourself, please." Sheena sighed.

"Okay fineee. I'm a 12 year old middle school girl who just happened to wake up outside of Mizuho!"

"You just... woke up?" Colette asked.

"YEP! I was in my room, then next thing I know, I'm waking up outside." She scratched her head. "I basically know your life stories, so no need to explain yourselves." She smirked.

"Oh great, another crazy stalker." Zelos let out a sigh.

"Hahah. No no it's not like that though!" Marisa smiled at Zelos.

"So then... I don't get it."

"See, I have this game... called Tales of Symphonia. And I played it. And beat it 3 times. So I know EVERYTHING." Zelos was confused.

Sheena whispered something to Colette. Colette nodded and grabbed Marisa's hand and dragged her outside.

"Okay, Iselia is that way. Just keep walking and you'll get there. Sheena wants you to go talk to Raine Sage. She can help you." Colette explained.

"Ummm why do I have to go see Raine?" Marisa asked.

"Raine might actually understand the stuff you're saying, and if she doesn't she might be able to... make you sane again." Colette smiled.

"Ugg. I'm not insane. But whatever, BYE!" She started walking to Iselia.

So she was walking. And walking. And walking. She felt like her converse were about to fall apart. It'd been atleast 10 minutes of straight walking. BUT THEN SHE SAW IT!

"AH-HA! THERE IT IS." She fell the her knees in happiness.

"HOOOWL." A random toothpaste colored animal thing ran up to her.

"AH!!!!!" Marisa was a little afraid of unfamiliar animals, so she fell down onto her back. Noishe walked on top of her and sniffed her.

"WOOF."

"GET OFF!!!!!" She screamed.

"Noishe! Get back to Lloyd, now!" A very young voice called. Noishe immediately ran away to the voice. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Oh great. She had always had a video-game-crush on Genis, and here he was, right in front of her. Her face flushed and she looked up at him.

"...are you alright?" he asked again.

"Oh.. um... Yes!" She spit out.

"Let me help you up." How come when she meets adorable video game characters, they're always helping her up? Well, he gave her a hand, and she dusted herself off.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. So, are you new?"

"Yep. I'm supposed to be seeing Raine 'cause Sheena and Zelos and Colette think I'm crazy." She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Oh! Raine's my sister!" Genis smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe you could help me? I like randomly appeared here--"

Then there was a tap on her shoulder, and she turned. There facing her was Mithos again.

"M...Mithos!" She whispered.

"Why, if it isn't Marisa, and my old friend Genis." He smirked. Evilly.

"Mithos?!" Genis took a step back.

* * *

Okay! End of chapter 2 cause I gotta shower! Review if you liked it!! 


	3. Chapter 3

And now, after all these days, I will finally write chapter 3!! Got most of my ideas while my teacher was telling us about... I think it was how cars change over years or something. Not sure.

* * *

Chapter 3!

"G...Genis, RUN!" Marissa screamed, grabbing Genis's arm and running into Iselia.

"MWAHAHAHAH!!" Mithos began laughing evilly and quite creepily as Genis followed Marissa into Iselia. As Genis and Marissa were running like maniacs, the noticed acid rain begin to fall.

"Oh shit... He's gonna like burn down the whole village!!" Marissa smacked her forehead. "What have I gotten myself into..."

"Let's go get Raine. There's my house." Genis pointed and Marissa nodded as she followed him to the door. He opened it and let her go in first. She gasped at all the books and... knowledgeable stuff. Genis walked in behind her and closed the door.

"Genis!" Raine roared. "Where have you been! I've been worried sick!"

"I was.. uh.. umm..." He stumbled on words. He sighed. "...I snuck out."

"COME ON! HE'S GONNA BLOW THE WHOLE HOUSE UP OR SOMETHING!" Marissa exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Hmm?" Raine looked at her.

"Just.. come on!" Genis opened the door again and walked out, then beckoned her to follow. She did and Marissa did too. The two kids began running through the village, dodging various magic attacks that were coming from every which-what direction. Raine just sorta stood there cluelessly. Then a sudden BOOM startled Raine and she began running after Genis and Marissa.

"What's going on!" She called to them.

"Raine," A voice said, and a hand gently touched her shoulder. "stay calm."

"Kr..Kratos?" Raine mumbled, looking back at him.

"Kratos!?" Marissa and Genis echoed.

"Let's get out of here. And, where's Lloyd?" He asked, leading the group out of the village.

"He has a pretty nasty cold... but he's at Dirks." Genis replied.

"Anyways, we should go get Lloyd." Marissa suggested.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!!!!" Raine exclaimed... very loudly.

"Mithos be back from the dead." Marissa giggled.

"We should hurry." Kratos said, rather annoyed with the idle chit chat. They nodded and left quickly, reaching Dirk's in a few minutes.

"FWACHOO!" Lloyd's sneezes and coughing could be heard from outside.

"Lloyd." Kratos stated as they walked inside.

"Da... Kratos?" Lloyd looked confused at him.

"Haaa." Marissa giggled.

"Who exactly is this, anyways?" Raine asked, pointing at Marissa and directing the question to Genis.

"I.. don't really know. I think her name's Marissa." He looked at her.

"OH EM GEE." Marissa exclaimed, realizing something. "What about the others! We still need Sheena, Zelos, Colette, Presea, and sadly enough... Regal!"

"Why, ..cough... What's happening?" Lloyd asked, slowly getting out of bed.

"Mithos is back. LETS FRIGGIN GET OUTTA HERE." Marissa looked out a window and could see Mithos in the distance.

"Why are you even with us?" Kratos asked her.

"He's after me too. I'll explain when we're all together and settled and stuff." Marissa began rushing out the door.

"Okay. Let's go." Raine followed and so did the rest.

As they sprinted to Mizuho, Marissa glanced at Genis quite a few times. Okay, so this was wierd. Not only wierd, scary. And amazing. And awesome. And oh em gee, the list could go on. But she was with her favorite video game characters in an actual video game. This was WICKID.

So when they finally made it to Mizuho, Marissa ran in and went to Sheena's house-hut-thing. Zelos opened the door, saw Marissa, and closed it again.

"Sheena, the crazy chick is back again." He called to her.

"OPEN." Marissa kicked the door. "WE'RE ALL ABOUT TO DIE IF YOU DON'T OPEN RIGHT NOW."

"Okay okay..." Zelos opened it and saw the rest of the group. "Whats.. going on?" He asked.

"Zelos, get Sheena and Colette and get out here." Kratos demanded.

"Oooh-kayyy. YO SHEENA, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND GET OUT HERE." He smirked at her.

"ZELOS YOU IDIOT." She smacked him on the head.

"What's going on?" Colette asked, coming outside.

"Well, ya see..." So they explained the whole Mithos thing, cause I'm too lazy to type it up again.

So they finally all left together to go to Altamira to get Regal and Presea. They needed the whole group together again so they could defeat Mithos! Woo! They all camped out in a small forest Mithos wouldn't think to look in for the night.

"But wait." Marissa interrupted my narrating. "No one has exspheres anymore, didn't you throw them out or something?"

"I kept mine." Lloyd sniffled.

"Me too." Sheena said.

"Me three!" Zelos poked his Cruxis Crystal.

"I did too." Raine looked at hers.

"So, none of us really threw ours out?" Genis made a --; face.

"OKAY. So I was wrong. But we have some problems anyways. One: How is he back? Two: HOW DO I GET HOMEEEEEE!!!" Marissa sighed.

"Where do you live?" Raine asked.

"Eh. On a different planet." She grinned.

"Wait." Kratos looked at Marissa. "The planet that looks a lot like Symphonia?"

"Yes." Marissa replied, "--Wait! You've seen it?!"

"Yes. When I went to Derris Kharlan, the comet drifter rather far into the galaxy and I noticed another planet nearer the sun then us."

"WOAH. So you mean that like... Theres like... huh?" She tilted her head to the side. Gawd, forgive me, but I have no idea what I'm typing at this point. So I won't try to explain further. Kratos told Marissa an absurd explanation of how he had seen Earth. Marissa didn't quite understand, but she played it off like she did. "So how do I get home?"

"I... don't know... How did you get here?"

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"Well, let's sleep and talk this over in the morning." Raine yawned.

"Okay." They all agreed and soon drifted into a sleep.

* * *

Okay! Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!! Review if you liked it! 


End file.
